17) I love you (like a love song)
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 17: Yoongi butuh inspirasi dalam menulis lagu cinta, dan baginya, Jimin hanya terlalu menawan untuk menjadi pekerja shift tengah malam pada sebuah kafe bobrok. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 17**

 **I love you (like a love song)**

.

.

.

.

 **Warning: Lot of Sarcasm.**

.

.

.

NAMJOON baru saja menertawakannya sambil menolak mentah-mentah skrip lirik lagu yang diciptakannya seperti orang stres seminggu belakangan. Bukan salah Yoongi, sungguh. Peristiwa putusnya dengan Seulgi sebulan lalu membuat _mood_ nya berantakan. Yoongi tidak bisa menulis lagu cinta tanpa inspirasi. Bukan salahnya juga saat Seulgi menampar pipinya lalu berteriak dramatis jika selama ini cinta Yoongi palsu dan dirinya hanya dimanfaatkan sebagai referensinya dalam menulis lagu cinta. Berlebihan. Bahkan Yoongi tidak memakai gadis itu untuk lagu cintanya, tapi demi lirik eksplisit dalam konten _parental advisory_ nya. Yah, rasa-rasa kulit mulus perempuan diatas sentuhannya lidahnya—hal-hal kotor semacam itu. Karena Yoongi sudah memantapkan dirinya sebagai pria penuh aksi, bukan sekedar omong besar. (" _Bullshit_." Namjoon tertawa sambil melempar Yoongi dengan sampah keripik kentangnya. "Sana cari pacar baru. Tips. Katakan saja _saranghae_ pada semua cewek cantik yang kau temui. Habis perkara.")

Sekali lagi Yoongi menghembuskan nafas keras.

Seniman terkenal, Wiz Khalifa selalu berkata, ' _never accept rejection as failure_ ', dan ya. Persetan dengan Namjoon. Lagipula Yoongi membenci Namjoon. Memang siapa yang menyukai Namjoon? Produser sialannya itu bisa menikahi phonecase Ryan kesayangannya di Hawaii lalu encok sampai mati saat menari Salsa diiringi ukulele.

Masa bodoh.

Bukannya Yoongi membenci hidup, tapi rasanya dia ingin mati saja sekarang.

.

Yoongi benci deadline. Tapi dia lebih membenci dompetnya yang kosong. Yoongi benci segalanya. Sungguh. Yoongi hanya membenci terlalu banyak hal.

Matanya menangkap kafe 24-jam yang tampak menyedihkan dengan lampu kerlap-kerlip yang kebanyakan mati. Lebih terlihat seperti kuburan. Lihat saja, baru satu langkah masuk saja sudah tercium bau alkohol dan terlihat jaring laba-laba. Yang benar saja. Jangan-jangan makanan yang dijual kafe mencurigakan ini adalah organ dalam manusia. Tapi serius. Dalam keadaan selapar dan sekere ini, rasanya Yoongi bisa saja makan otak balita, asalkan itu digoreng sampai garing lalu disajikan dengan kerupuk dan ekstra mayones.

"Um, selamat malam!"

Suara melengking yang terlalu ceria untuk ukuran penjaga kafe di jam kerja sepetang ini. Pukul satu pagi. Yoongi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Terkejut melihat senyuman lebar dari _anak kecil_ yang berdiri di belakang counter memasang wajah agak mengantuk, tapi tawanya tetap ramah. Mata anak itu menyipit saat tersenyum, rambutnya hitam legam, poninya yang dipotong lurus menimbulkan kesan kekanakan dan lugu. Apronnya mengukirkan nama 'Chim'. Jika itu bukan hal paling imut yang pernah Yoongi lihat sepanjang hidupnya yang suram. Belum lagi bola mata bulat cerah yang seakan melubangi kepalanya, membelah-belah hidup Yoongi menjadi satu milyar koma satu sobekan kecil.

"Bisa kucatat pesanan anda, kak?" Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum.

Yoongi tidak sadar jika dia menatap terlalu lama. Dia jarang tersenyum, karena Namjoon selalu komentar jika senyumnya seperti penjahat pedofil. Tapi kali ini, tanpa sadar, Yoongi tersenyum. Senyum pertamanya mungkin dalam satu milenium terakhir sejak harga boneka Kumamon naik dua puluh persen bulan kemarin. Terkutuklah bocah-bocah ingusan di seluruh Seoul yang membuat Kumamon menjadi salah satu _most wanted item_. Yoongi akan benar-benar memakan otak mereka dengan ekstra keju mozarela dan saus tiram.

"Cappucino," Yoongi berkata. "Dan seporsi nachos. Tolong."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Baik, cappucino dan seporsi nachos. Ada lagi?" Yoongi menggeleng dan _Chim_ mengangguk sekali lagi. "Baiklah, tolong tunggu sebentar."

Tidak lama, _Chim_ menyerahkan pesanan Yoongi dengan senyuman lebar. Menyebutkan nominal yang harus dibayarnya dan Yoongi menyerahkan beberapa lembar won.

"Terima kasih, kak!"

"Tentu," Yoongi mengambil nampan di hadapannya setengah mengantuk. Kenapa anak ini cantik sekali? Kepalanya jadi pusing. Sekilas mengingatkan Yoongi pada ucapan Namjoon—" _Saranghae_ , Chim."

Mata anak itu membesar kaget, mengerdip beberapa kali. Yoongi, seakan baru tersadar atas ungkapan ngawurnya, hanya menutup bibirnya terkejut sendiri. Keduanya hanya mematung di counter seperti adegan pause. Saling menatap. Yoongi menelan ludah. Tadi sungguh tidak sengaja! Ia tidak bermaksud mengucapkan _saranghae_ pada pegawai kafe imut yang baru dikenalnya—tidak, bahkan Yoongi belum mengenalnya. Salahkan Namjoon. Ini semua salah Kim- _fucking_ -Namjoon. Karena brengsek itu menyuruhnya untuk berkata ' _saranghae_ ' jika melihat 'barang' cantik, dia jadi keceplosan begini. Ini semua salah Namjoon. Seratus persen. Sama sekali bukan karena senyum anak ini yang seindah malaikat musim semi. Sama sekali bukan. Yoongi akan menagih Namjoon Starbucks setelah ini karena memberikan saran paling idiot sedunia.

Di luar dugaannya, anak itu justru tertawa geli, pipinya bersemu imut.

"Um, _nado saranghae_?" Balasnya dengan intonasi bertanya. Untung saja _Chim_ ini adalah tipe bocah yang sopan dan masih tersenyum meskipun mungkin di dalam hatinya dia ilfil parah. "Ah, namaku Jimin, omong-omong. Park Jimin. Paman Choi hanya suka memberikan panggilan kekanakan pada semua karyawannya. Tolong panggil saja Jimin jika kakak kemari lagi."

 _Panggil saja Jimin_.

Oke, dia dapat namanya.

… _jika kakak kemari lagi_.

 _Shit_. Apa itu undangan? _Double shit._

Baik. Mungkin memang Yoongi yang seharusnya mentraktir Namjoon Starbucks pada akhirnya.

.

SEJAK kejadian malam itu, Yoongi menjadi sering sekali ke kafe Jimin. Membawa buku catatannya untuk menulis lirik lagu, sesekali membawa laptopnya dan terjaga sampai pagi hingga shift Jimin selesai. Ketika kali kedua Yoongi datang dan berusaha terlihat keren, Jimin justru terkikik dan menggoda: 'Hari ini tidak ada _saranghae_ untukku?' sehingga Yoongi cepat salah tingkah dan membisikkan _saranghae, Jiminie,_ sekali lagi. Jimin tertawa geli lalu membalasnya dengan senyuman merona, ' _Nado_ '. Entah bagaimana, itu menjadi rutinitas yang aneh, tetapi menyenangkan.

Mereka menjadi semakin akrab. Jimin mulai bercerita banyak hal ketika sepi pelanggan. Yoongi jadi tahu jika Jimin adalah seorang mahasiswa seni ("Kau? Kuliah?" Yoongi terbahak saat itu, tidak mempercayai wajah _babyface_ Jimin yang mengaku sudah 22 tahun. Setelah itu, Jimin mencebik pura-pura sebal, "Kau mengesalkan, hyung. Aku ngambek. Jangan bicara denganku sampai, uh, satu jam kedepan. Tunggu. Ralat. Maksudku setengah jam kedepan."), hingga seluruh silsilah keluarga Jimin, bahkan dua anjing peliharaannya di rumah dan sahabat terbaiknya, Kim Taehyung. Jimin membagi terlalu banyak informasi rahasia tentang dirinya sendiri, sungguh. Mungkin anak ini tidak mengenal apa yang namanya _filter_. Yoongi lebih banyak diam. Tetapi matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengamati Jimin lekat-lekat. Setiap perubahan ekspresi wajahnya yang ceria, gerakan bibirnya saat berceloteh, mata bulatnya yang membesar, dan tawa lucunya di sela-sela cerita. Park Jimin benar-benar secantik malaikat.

Yoongi juga semakin tidak bisa meninggalkan Jimin di counter depan kafe setiap shift kerjanya. Jam segitu rawan sekali dengan para pemabuk, preman malam yang suka berulah, dan mahasiswa insomnia yang bertindak absurd. Yoongi selalu mengawasi dari sofa pelanggan dengan wajah cemas setiap kali ada pelanggan seram yang datang. Menunggu Jimin mengangguk sambil tersenyum gugup pada Yoongi, secara tidak langsung menjanjikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Yoongi akan mengantar Jimin pulang ke rumahnya sambil mendengarkan bocah itu berceloteh separo mengantuk selama perjalanan pulang. Yoongi hanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap Jimin. Anak itu begitu polos, girang, dan penuh akan kebahagiaan anak-anak. Itu menggemaskan. Yoongi rela menukar seisi dunia demi menjaga keluguan Jimin dan setiap semburat indah di pipinya saat Yoongi membercandai ' _saranghae_ ' padanya.

.

SUATU malam, Yoongi sadar Jimin tidak banyak tersenyum.

Itu mengganggunya, sungguh. Perjalanan penulisan lagunya sejauh ini lancar. Sangat lancar. Namjoon memujinya tidak habis pikir. Tapi melihat _muse_ nya justru dalam keadaan sedih membuat Yoongi terusik.

"Kakak pesan yang seperti biasa?" Jimin bertanya lesu. Senyumnya terpaksa.

Yoongi menghela nafas. "Ya, tolong berikan yang biasanya."

"Baik, tolong tunggu seben—"

"Jiminie, sesuatu terjadi?" Yoongi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jimin diatas counter. Tidak bisa menahan hati untuk tidak bertanya. Min Yoongi itu orang yang paling malas berurusan dengan masalah orang lain. Apalagi bocah seperti Jimin. Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa dia peduli. Sangat peduli pada Jimin.

Jimin mengedipkan matanya kaget. Lalu dia tersenyum lebar. Senyumnyapun terlihat sedih.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," kata Jimin. "Aku cuma capek."

Yoongi mengangguk saja. Dia tahu Jimin berbohong, tetapi Yoongi menghormati privasinya.

.

Yoongi mengantarkan Jimin sampai depan apartemennya. Sepanjang perjalanan, bocah itu diam saja. Tetapi Yoongi tidak akan memaksa Jimin jika memang tidak mau cerita. Sesampainya didepan pintu, Yoongi mengacak puncak kepala Jimin sayang. Jimin masih diam. Mungkin benar-benar tidak _mood_ dan tidak ingin diganggu. Yoongi memakluminya. Ia berbalik badan. Berniat tidak mau lama-lama mengganggu waktu sendiri Jimin dan langsung pergi.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba ujung jaket di tangan kanannya tertahan. Yoongi terkejut dan menghentikan langkahnya. Menoleh lalu melihat Jimin yang menunduk, jari mungilnya menarik jaketnya. Matanya melebar saat kepala Jimin bersandar di pundaknya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya seperti anak anjing yang kedinginan.

"Aku bertengkar dengan Tae." Yoongi dapat merasakan basah yang menembus lapisan bajunya. Bocah ini menangis. "Aku tidak bermaksud membentaknya, tapi Tae marah duluan dan aku tidak suka. Aku tidak mau bertengkar dengan Tae, tapi dia menyebalkan. Aku meninggalkannya sebelum dia selesai bicara. Dia sudah minta maaf, tapi aku pergi. Aku kesal, hyung." Jimin sesenggukan. Celotehannya berantakan dan tergesa-gesa. "Aku benci Tae, hyung. Tapi aku lebih membenci fakta kalau aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan pertengkaran kita. Aku benci Tae karena dia kekanakan. Tapi aku lebih benci mengapa aku sekarang menangisi dia didepanmu. Yoongi-hyung tolong jangan dengarkan aku, a-aku bahkan tidak tahu—"

Yoongi menarik Jimin dalam dekapannya. Tidak terpikir, terjadi begitu saja. Jimin terkesirap saat Yoongi mengelus kepalanya. Mengingatkannya pada sosok kakak yang tak pernah dimilikinya.

"Disini dingin, Jiminie," Yoongi berbisik. Tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda, tetapi Jimin terasa mungil dalam pelukannya saat Yoongi mampu meletakkan dagunya diatas puncak kepala Jimin. "Nanti kau sakit. Ayo bicara di dalam."

Jimin masih sesenggukan. Jari-jari kecilnya meremas punggung Yoongi erat sekali hingga sesak rasanya. Lalu sesaat kemudian, Jimin mengangguk pelan diatas dada Yoongi. Pelukan Yoongi membuatnya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Namun diatas itu, Jimin merasa begitu aman.

.

Pertama kali Yoongi melihat hidung dan mata Jimin yang merah dan sembab, ingin rasanya Yoongi menghajar siapapun yang bernama Kim Taehyung ini. Dia tidak peduli Taehyung anak siapa, sekaya apapun dia. Yoongilah yang melindungi Jimin setiap malam, mengawasinya dari bahaya, menjaganya agar terus tertawa. Melihat Jimin menangis karena orang lain, walau itu notabene adalah sahabat terbaiknya, membuat Yoongi merasa marah.

"Itu Taetae," Jimin menunjuk foto di ruang tengahnya. Suara Jimin sengau. Yoongi mendongak. "Temanku yang paling bodoh."

Yoongi mengerjap.

Wow, okay. Tinggi badannya hampir dua kali Jimin. Yoongi hampir saja mengira itu tiang basket bermata-hidung-mulut daripada manusia tulen jika Jimin tidak mengatakan bahwa foto itu adalah temannya. Oke. Mungkin Yoongi tidak peduli sekaya apapun Kim Taehyung ini, tetapi dia _peduli_ sebesar apa dia. Tidak masalah. Yoongi tidak akan mundur. Ia punya kaki tangan. Namanya Kim Namjoon. Selalu bisa menyogok Namjoon dengan gantungan kunci Ryan untuk menghajar Taehyung kapan saja.

Mereka duduk diatas sofa Jimin yang tidak terlalu besar. Yoongi merangkulkan lengannya di atas pundak Jimin sementara Jimin bersandar di bahunya. Jimin bercerita soal awal pertengkarannya dengan Taehyung. Mereka berdua hanya tengah menggilai seniman musik yang sama, seorang rapper, dan dia akan mengadakan konser perdananya bulan depan. Rapper itu _indie_ , jadi baru pertama kali dia mengadakan konser besar dan menunjukkan performance aslinya secara langsung. Selama ini Jimin hanya menikmatinya dari mixtape yang diunggah rapper itu secara gratis.Lalu Jimin terlanjur membeli tiket konsernya dengan Jungkook, adik kelasnya. Taehyung menjadi marah karena dia juga sudah membelikan dua tiket untuk mereka berangkat bersama. Semuanya terdengar kekanakan, tetapi air mata Jimin menunjukkan bahwa semua itu bukan hal sepele bagi Jimin. Yoongi hanya mengangguk-angguk, menunjukkan bahwa dia mendengarkan. Pipinya bergesekan dengan rambut hitam Jimin yang wanginya seperti melon. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti mengelus rambut halus Jimin dengan sayang.

Lama kelamaan, Jimin malah bercerita soal pertemuan pertamanya dengan Taehyung. Kembali tertawa saat teringat kenangan bodohnya dulu. Yoongi tersenyum. Jimin benar-benar murni. Mudah sekali _mood_ nya membaik. Melihatnya bercerita dengan senang membuat Yoongi kesulitan mengingat seperti apa wajah menangis Jimin barusan saja.

Jimin terus bercerita hingga tertidur. Kepalanya bersandar manja di pundak Yoongi. Yoongi masih mengelus kepalanya.

Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Memang belum lama mengenal Jimin, tetapi rasanya Yoongi telah mengetahui setiap seluk beluk dari hidup lelaki mungil ini. Wajah tidurnya damai. Cantik sekali. Yoongi ingin menciumnya.

"Jiminie, kau tahu." Yoongi membelai kepala Jimin yang tertidur pulas. Senyumnya begitu penuh oleh rasa cinta. "Aku menulis lagu untukmu," katanya halus. "Mungkin kau tidak mendengar lagu-laguku. Tapi aku menulisnya untukmu. Itu tentang kau. Karena aku ingin mengabadikan semua keindahanmu dalam lagu. Aku ingin orang lain bernyanyi soal kau, Jimin. Kau cantik." Yoongi mencium puncak kepala Jimin. " _Saranghae_ , Jimin. Benar-benar mencintaimu."

Yoongi tertidur beberapa saat kemudian. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam belakangan ini, Yoongi tidur nyenyak.

.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu terpaksa menginap, hyung. Apa kau terlambat bekerja?"

Yoongi masih agak mengantuk. Jimin sudah siap dengan ransel kuliahnya.

"Tidak masalah," Yoongi menjawabnya dengan senyuman lelah. "Aku bekerja di studio, kami lebih santai. Daripada itu, apa kau tidak terlambat masuk kelas?"

"Tidak, Taetae sudah mengisikan absenku, hehe." Jimin tertawa ceria. Yoongi mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Jimin menimpali. "Kami sudah baikan! Hehe. Kami akan berangkat bertiga ke konser perdana bulan depan. Terima kasih Yoongi-hyung karena sudah menceramahiku untuk minta maaf pada Tae. Sebentar lagi dia akan bawa motor menjemputku."

Yoongi tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku tidak yakin aku membantu apa-apa…"

"Kau membantu banyak sekali hyung." Jimin tersenyum lebar. Mereka saling bertatap mata cukup lama. Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti mengamati wajah Jimin yang berbinar-binar. Pipi Jimin yang memerah. Malu-malu berkata. " _Saranghae_ , Yoongi-hyung." Jimin berbisik. Jantung Yoongi berhenti. "Aku ingin sesekali mengatakannya duluan. Tidak apa-apa?"

Jimin yakin sekali melihat semburat di pipi Yoongi. Yoongi tertawa. Terdengar gugup.

" _Saranghae_ , Jiminie." Yoongi menangkap kedua pipi Jimin. Memandang mata Jimin dalam-dalam. Jimin tenggelam dalam tatapan Yoongi. Perlahan, wajah mereka saling mendekat. Jimin menutup matanya gugup. Merasakan bibir Yoongi yang dingin mencium bibirnya lembut. Jimin membalasnya dengan menghembuskan nafas nyaman. Terlalu banyak cinta dalam perlakuan halus Yoongi padanya. Membuatnya merasa aman, dicintai, dan disayangi.

Pim! Pim!

Suara klakson motor dari lantai bawah mengejutkan Yoongi dan Jimin. Jimin cepat-cepat mendorong Yoongi karena tahu itu adalah suara motor Taehyung.

"Kalau begitu," Yoongi mengusap puncak kepala Jimin. "Hati-hati dijalan, _sayang_."

Jimin tertawa lucu mendengar panggilan barunya. Pipinya merona. "Hyung, aku boleh main ke studiomu nanti selesai kuliah?" tanyanya.

"Kapanpun." Yoongi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kukirim alamatnya lewat pesan nanti."

"Okeeee," kata Jimin. "Fighting, _hyung sayang_. Hehe."

Yoongi tidak merona. Tidak. Pipinya hanya terkena efek pembiasan matahari dan penjelasan Fisika lainnya. Yoongi tidak merona, dia bersumpah.

Yoongi masih bisa mendengar perbincangan Jimin dan temannya dari lantai dua. ("Kau lama, Chim! Siapa itu yang melihat kita dari lantai dua? Tetangga apartemenmu?" Jimin tertawa. "Bukan, Tae. Dia Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Pacarku.")

.

Ah, mungkin Yoongi memang benar-benar harus mentraktir Namjoon Starbucks pada akhirnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Omake**

"Holy shit." Jimin tiba-tiba menghampiri Yoongi tergopoh-gopoh begitu pria itu keluar dari ruang rekaman. Mata Jimin besar sekali. Bibirnya pucat. Sejak kapan Jimin sampai di studionya? "Holy shit, hyung—holy shit."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi. Mengusap rambut Jimin cemas. "Kenapa, sayang?"

"Holy shit…" Bibir Jimin semakin pucat.

"Sayang? Kau baik-baik—"

"—s-sebentar, hyung. A-aku harus mengirim pesan. Holy shit…" Jimin mengacak rambut hitamnya lemas. Ia membuka ponselnya dan mengetik dengan jari-jarinya yang gemetaran. Pantas suara berat Yoongi mengingatkannya pada suatu hal. "Holy shit…"

.

 **Untuk: Taetae** ❤

 **MAN, TERNYATA PACAR BARUKU ADALAH SI RAPPER SUGA. AKU BARU SADAR LOL. JADI TADI PAGI AKU BERCIUMAN DENGAN TONGUE TECHNOLOGY? ASDFGKL- TAETAE AKU MAU MATI.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

Catatan buat admin:

Hai, kakak-kakak Yoonmin Babies haha. Sebenarnya saya sudah tahu giveaway ini dari awal, tapi baru kirim karena prosesnya lama. Terima kasih sudah mengadakan event untuk Yoonmin! Semoga Bottom!Jimin terus berjaya^^


End file.
